


Meet my dads

by Tree_Fics



Series: Soulmates [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But it alll okay, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kind of an open ending I guess, M/M, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Soulmates, Steve thinks that Wade is sweet, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony doesn't really trust him, Wade freaks out, mainly just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tree_Fics/pseuds/Tree_Fics
Summary: Wade shifts from foot to foot as he stares down at the doorbell. He may have killed hundreds of people and faced off against some of the best mercenaries ever to live, but this had to be his scariest mission yet. Meet the parents.Set after the events of the first fic in this series 'Written on the stars and on our skin'. It is a quite a short fic. I guess it could be read as a standalone but I intended them to be read one after the other. How will Wade cope when put under the pressure of meeting Peter's dads for the first time? And is their ever a chance that they will trust wade after all the bad things they have heard about him.





	Meet my dads

Has a door ever looked so intimidating? Can a door look intimidating? Well this one certainly can. Wade shifts from foot to foot as he stares down at the doorbell. He may have killed hundreds of people and faced off against some of the best mercenaries ever to live, but this had to be his scariest mission yet. Meet the parents. 

While he had never met either iron man or Captain America in person he knew for a fact that Tony Stark was one of the most intimidating men in existence. But Peter loved his parents and while it had taken Wade a long time to admit it, he loved Peter. 

He sighs and raises his hand to the doorbell, taking in a big breath and pressing it. He speaks his name into the little microphone and listens out for the sound of footsteps approaching. The door was pulled open and there stood Peter, his smile going all the way up to his eyes. 

“Wade!” He steps out the door and throws his arms around his boyfriend. Wow, that's weird to think about. Wade sometimes couldn’t even comprehend that this amazing man right in front of him was his boyfriend. “Come in.” 

Peter leads him into the house and the nervous energy that dissipated when he saw Peter comes back. He looks around at the tall walls and high ceilings. Despite the large rooms of Stark Tower Wade felt like the walls were closing in on him. He could see the door to the dining room and could hear the voices of Peter’s family. It was too much. All too much. He stops dead and starts backing away. Peter turns around and gives him a questioning look. 

“I-I...I don’t know if I can do this.” Wade whispers sending a pleading look to Peter. Peter nods and leads him towards the kitchen and away from the voices. He sits him down at the breakfast bar and brings him a glass of water. 

“Just stay here and stay calm...I know why you are nervous but I need you to know that no matter what happens. I love you.” Wade nods and places the glass down, pulling Peter towards him and wrapping his arms around his arms around Peter’s waist. Even sitting down on the stool he is taller than Peter by a few inches. He rests his head on Peter’s shoulder and sighs, trying to get his breathing under control. 

“I love you Peter, and I am sorry that i’m doing this but I know that I'm not the best for you. But I really want your dads to understand that i’m trying my best to change and be better for you and I don’t want you to change I want you to stay perfect like you are now.” 

“Awwwww, come on Tony you have to admit that is pretty cute.” Wade and Peter turn their heads towards the doorway where Tony and Steve are stood. Steve is smiling and Tony has his arms crossed over his chest attempting to suppress something that looks suspiciously like a grin. “Hello wade.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“So, what are your intentions with my son?” Tony seems like he has been waiting to ask that question for a while. They have just finished eating when he puts down his cutlery and looms directly at wade.

“Dad!” Wade can feel Peter snake his ankle around Wade’s in a comforting gesture that he does whenever they are sat down in public and he can sense that Wade is feeling uncomfortable. Tony just keeps looking at Wade and raises his eyebrows. 

“I....Mr Stark- Tony, if I may-

“You may not, it’s Mr Stark to you.” 

“Right...Tony, I love your son and while we have not been together too long. I love your son. And I don’t know what is going to happen in the future but I want to do better and I want to spend my life with Peter.” Steve smiles and nods at Wade. Tony still looks slightly unconvinced but he has definitely softened at the edges.

“I have heard a lot of things about you. And I am not sure if I trust you yet.” Wade nods.

“But I want to prove myself to you, to all of you and I hope that one day you will trust me as I am hoping that I will be seeing you a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just intended to be a short one chapter fic however I am hoping to keep adding to this series, maybe a first date fic? Or maybe even how some of the other characters got together... 
> 
> Anyway, I am sure that Tony will eventually trust Wade. He just needs some time to come around. Honestly I don't know many people that would be that happy with their child dating a crazy mercenaries.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Twitter @Fliss3000, if you have any requests or questions send them my way xx


End file.
